Madness is Love
by AngrySoundwave300
Summary: He knows she's a witch and she's prepared to kill but how would it be if a little bit of hatred turned to compassion? Medusa x Stein Lots of LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Madness is Love**

*Do not own Soul Eater...

**Chapter 1: Confrontation**

*_Both madness and love can act as liberation from the mind but they can also act as the shackles of one's own oppression. When you begin to feel LOVE for something you HATE...Madness is born..._

Click, click, click...The sound of that ratcheting effect as he turned his screw might as well have been burnt into his mind, among other things. It was late and Professor Stein had stayed after school hours to get some work done in the medical office before leaving; just some guidelines on how to dissect tomorrow's victe-Er-um... Subject, yes that was the word.

He stared blankly at his notes, perhaps smoking in the darkness with the faint light of a desk lamp to leave a glare on his glasses was NOT the best way to get work done. Bright light suddenly poured into the room, almost blinding the doctor momentarily, as his eyes had just become accustomed to the darkness. He spun himself around in his swivel chair to face the door. As his vision returned, he saw the school nurse standing in the door way with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, Professor Stein..." she began with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was still here." the tone in her voice showed a hint of anxiety. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest when she turned on the lights and saw HIM sitting there.

Stein took a puff from his cigarette. "Oh that's quite alright. It's me fault for having the door closed with the lights off after hours." he bit down on his cigarette with an odd grin. "Which makes me want to ask we you are still here, Nurse Medusa."

Medusa frowned and tried not to do anything stupid, not that she was capable of anything of the sort but with Stein she had to take extra precaution. Medusa was a witch, a witch that had infiltrated the academy to study the students and get information on the school in general, plus some extra rather unholy things. She smiled to throw off suspicion. "Well I suppose my answer could be the same as yours, Professor. I'm just here for a little late-night cleaning up for tomorrow."

"Oh really..?" he asked a bit accusingly as he took another puff from his cigarette. "Cleaning up what exactly? Everything looks fine to me. "

Medusa just continued to smile. _Damn him!_ she thought.

Stein was on the verge of trying to expose Medusa for weeks now. She might not have known but he had caught her during school hours on occasion sneaking around parts of the academy that a regular nurse would not have much reason to go. Stein rose from his chair and approached Medusa causing her to tense, but she held back anything that might show how nervous she was underneath that innocent smile.

Stein stood right in front of her and spoke without even looking down to meet her eyes. "I think this room is clean enough. Besides...I was just about to lock up."

Medusa dropped her smile. "We're both doctor's, Stein. This is just as much my office as it is yours"

Stein smiled. He could tell she REALLY wanted to get in there. He didn't want to act rude to her, that's just not the kind of guy he was, even if she WAS a witch. But it looked like he was gonna have to play dirty. "Sorry..." he said with a smirk as he closed the door behind him. "But it technically is far past time for anyone to be here. We should leave...BOTH of us."

She looked up at him with a frown. He could definitely tell that she was annoyed and slowly getting mad. He couldn't push it too far, but he had to somehow get her to leave.

Medusa was thinking a similar thought. She wanted to get by him but she didn't want to make it seem like there was something so important in there that she would have to push through him to get to it. "You seem to not want me in there..." she smiled when she thought of something to redirect the conversation. "Is there something your hiding in there?"

"Not at all." he responded nonchalantly.

Medusa aimed her head at the door knob. "Oh come now, Professor. Is it a dead body? I won't tell anyone." she giggled as she tried to reach for the door knob.

Right before she could touch it, Stein grabbed her arm, stopping her. She looked at him and faked a pained look. _Shit!_ is what he thought to himself. Now it probably looked like he was trying to hard. Is mind became dizzy with excuses he could make up, or some kind of lie, anything to keep her from doing whatever it was she was trying to do.

"Um, Professor Stein...?"

When he heard her voice it broke his concentration. He reached up and clicked his screw a few times.

"Your hurting me..." she continued with puppy dog eyes.

By the third click of his screw he let go. Medusa swiftly brought her arm back trying to look as if he had hurt her. But he was still looking away from her. Stein tried as little as possible to ever look Medusa directly in the eyes while talking to her. He knew enough to suspect that she was an evil witch but there was something about him other than her being what she was that bothered him.

Every time he ever looked at Medusa straight on, eye to eye, his mind would overflow with mixed emotions that he was most not used to. It wasn't like he was in love with her; love is a word that simply didn't translate through him. The only woman that he felt the closest thing to love was Marie, but even that did not feel like genuine love to him; he simply felt that she was the only person he could not stand to see hurt.

Medusa was totally different. Stein felt some kind of compassion towards Marie that kept him from letting anything happen to her, But when he looked at Medusa, he saw someone like him. Someone who was also a scientist that understood the horrors of what that science could accomplish. And within that scientist he saw...what was probably the most beautiful woman he had eve seen.

Stein couldn't bare to look at her. Every time he did, he was filled with ideas of sin and lust. He didn't wan't to be attracted to her but he simply was and he hated himself for it. Was this some kind of lust that made him want to tear into her and marvel at what was inside? Or was it a lust that made him crave her body for sexual purposes?...Probably both

"STEIN!" Medusa finally shouted.

Stein had been thinking to himself the whole time, not hearing Medusa's calls. In that split second of confusion as he snapped back to reality, he made a fatal mistake...and looked down into her golden eyes.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Stein, what's the matter with you? Say something."

She waved her hand in front of him to snap him out of his own trance. It was then that he found himself grabbing her arm again. At first Medusa tensed and nearly felt the instinct to kill, but gave a confused look when she felt the lightness of his grip. It was not firm like last time.

She looked up at him still confused.

"I'm sorry, Medusa..." he said a bit politely.

Medusa arched a brow when she heard no sarcasm in his tone but it took her longer that she would like to admit to realize that he just apologized to her. She wasn't quite sure how to respond yet so she waited form him to continue.

Stein began scanning Medusa's body. Every curve, every patch of skin that her clothes did not cover, everything that made her as beautiful as she was. Stein then grit his teeth and let go of Medusa's arm. He felt a small headache start to form in the back of his head and his mind began to wander once more. that is...until Medusa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stein..." she began. "I think you should go home. You clearly seem out of it right now" she almost sounded like she was actually concerned about him. An act of course, but even her voice was like music to his ears when she spoke right.

"Medusa..." he finally spoke. "I truly am sorry if I seem like I've been rude to you lately. It's just that..." he thought hard about what he wanted to say so it wouldn't sound suspicious. "You..." he instantly thought of something else to say. "Has anyone ever complimented you on your beauty?"

Medusa blushed. That seem rather blunt and it most certainly felt out of place. She didn't know what to say.

Stein clicked the screw in his head once more. This time, that third click triggering something in his mind, something that made him smile. He looked at her and tried not to laugh from seeing the blush on her face. He put his hands on her shoulders. He felt her tense up in response. "Nurse Medusa..."

She looked up at him. She narrowed her eyes in anger at the damned smile on his face but at the same time, she could see the madness in his eyes and could not help but force an angry smile.

He continued. "Or should I say...Witch Medusa."

Medusa's face contorted into a psychotic grin and Stein's grip on her shoulders intensified. There was an aura between the two. A killing instinct that showed both scientist were ready to murder the first one to make a wrong move. The gears in Stein's head began spinning at full speed, and the next thing he did could either save him or get him destroyed.

Stein came down and locked Medusa into a kiss. Medusa's eyes widened in shock. She was literally one split second away from unleashing her arrows to cut him to pieces. But once their lip met, her killing intent was completely neutralized.

She wanted to push him away but for some reason she could not. It's not like she didn't have the strength, she could easily overpower Stein with her magic. But for some reason she could not break away from him. Perhaps...Stein was not the only one with crazy thoughts...

Ever since she first met Stein, Medusa could see that his eyes were those of a murderer. Every day that past, she knew she would have to keep him off her trail but she couldn't help but want to know more about him. Medusa did not care for anything like love or compassion, they would only get in the way of her motives but she still felt some kind of attraction to Stein. Was it just that she wanted to study him? No, it was much more than that...

Stein finally broke the kiss and took a moment before smiling again.

Medusa looked at him with an unamused face.

He laughed a little. "Sorry...Just kidding..."

Medusa quirked her mouth into an evil smirk. "But you weren't were you?" she asked with an arched brow.

Stein smiled madly and shrug his shoulders as if to say _Maybe..._

"Did you also know that if you hadn't pulled that little stunt just now, that you'd be a bloodied mess under my feet?" she said still glaring at him with an evil smile.

He smiled back. "And why is it that a simple little kiss made you stop."

Medusa dropped her smile and looked at him pure rage but her smile soon returned. "Okay, Stein, seriously. What the hell are you trying to do right now?"

"Why don't you tell me..." his grip on her shoulders tightened. "What the hell it is YOUR trying to do."

"I don't know anymore."

"What?"

He looked at her rather...normally. It was as if he had become a totally different person for a moment. "I apologize again, I know that was uncalled for. It's just that I thought it would help calm my head."

Now Medusa looked at him genuinely confused. The mood had shifted so drastically. "Wait...Calm your head?" she questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

He took a moment before responding. "I asked you if anyone hand commented on your beauty for a reason. For some reason every time I look at you, your golden eyes lure me in and captivate me."

She couldn't help but let out another blush.

"I'm not gonna call it love but there is something about you, Nurse Medusa, that intrigues me. You peak my very interest."

Medusa continued to stare and blush. She had never been talked to like that before. At first she thought that this was just a game he was playing but even if it wasn't, Medusa was going to play anyway but make her own rules.

"I see..." she began. "That's quite a lot to unload all at once, Stein. First you accuse me of being a witch and now it's like you have some kind of crush on me."

Stein tried not to break the expression on his face. In a way, he was not lying when he said any of that, but he was still on his guard for however she might react.

Medusa turned away and blushed again, this time on purpose. "I have to admit...that I have had similar thoughts...Stein..."

Stein looked at her surprised. He didn't expect her to say that and was she serious about it?

"I admit..." she continued. "that I have had my eye on you as well. I've kept my distance from you because of the same reason that you have kept your distance from my gaze." she smiled. "This is embarrassing, but...I think i feel the same way."

Stein couldn't take it anymore. Every cell in his brain was screaming at him to take her right there and Medusa's last few words were all that was needed to break him. His hands fell from her shoulders. One arm then wrapped itself around her waist and the other hand met at the back of her head. He pulled her in close and there lips met.

Medusa offered know resistance, not that she really did a moment ago, but know she almost felt as if she wanted this. She hated herself for it but she could feel herself becoming aroused and burning fire in her chest. Her arms then wrapped around him and the two backed into the door.

The door had not yet been entirely shut yet, so the two found themselves falling over into the Medical office. They both grunted when they hit the ground. Or at least one of them hit the ground. Stein lifter his head and slightly blushed when he saw and felt Medusa on top of him. She looked down into his eyes, also blushing, and a little surprised by the sudden fall.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Stein tried not to but he could feel himself get hard with beautiful blonde nurse laying on top of him. Medusa felt his growing erection against her crotch. "Stein..." she said quietly.

"Medusa..." he responded.

They brought their faces closer, preparing to once again lock lips. Neither of them could believe they were doing this but Medusa felt twice as bad. She felt as if she was tainting herself, doing this with a simple meister. But she felt even worse knowing that a small part of her wanted this.

Her hands found themselves pulling away Stein's coat. He brought himself up bringing her with and dropping the coat to the floor. He retorted by removing her own coat, her obediently pulling her arms away from the sleeves. Stein's eyes fell on Medusa's long elegant arms only moments before noticing the snake tattoos wrapping around them.

Stein smiled and broke the kiss. "Are those your witch tattoos?" he asked sarcastically.

She smiled evilly. "You seem to be very convinced that I am a witch, Stein."

"That's because I know you are." he responded with a mad grin.

"Fine then..." she brought her hands up and cupped the sides of his face, bringing it back to hers. "Then I guess I'm a witch..." she whispered the words passionately into his ear. Her breath was hot and her voice was endearing.

Stein stood up off the ground bringing her with him. He immediately sat her down on one of the hospital beds, leaning over her and pressing his lips into hers. Medusa slid her hands under his shirt and up his chest. She let out a small purr from felling his perfectly chiseled abs.

He brought himself away and removed his shirt, Medusa mesmerized by the view. He came back down and continued to kiss her as his hands found their way to the back of the collar that kept up her dress. As he began to undo the small string that kept her clothed, she forced his hands away. She looked at him scornfully but her face was beet red.

He laughed at this. "Don't tell me your embarrassed, Medusa."

Medusa wasn't exactly open to the idea of letting her enemy see her unclothed but she couldn't loose her cool now. "Shut up." was all she said. She then looked to the side and blushed even harder, almost looking as if she was about to cry from the embarrassment. "It's just been a while, okay..."

Stein gave her a sympathetic look. He grabbed her chin and had her look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry...we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

When Medusa looked at him, a strange feeling washed over her. For some reason she felt herself filled with the desire to go all the way with him. She closed her eyes and several things came to her mind. She wanted to tell him to get off. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't let this happen. But what came out of her mouth was: "Go ahead..."

Stein nodded and proceeded to remove her dress, unhooking it from her torso, and pulling the skirt from her legs. She sat in front of him in nothing but her bra and panties, blushing more red than ever. Her undergarments were black and her panties had a vector arrow traveling down her bum, wrapping around and conveniently pointing at her womanhood.

Medusa almost didn't want to look at Stein, for the first time in a while, she had felt true shame. Perhaps 'shame' wasn't the best word to describe what she felt but she knew that she put herself in this situation and it was too late to turn back.

While Stein was the one leading this, he too felt a little nervous. If he was going to go all the way through with this, then that would mean sleeping with the enemy! But as he started to think about it, he realized he didn't care. He came to realize that all the things he said were true and whether or not what he felt for Medusa was love, he knew that he wanted her. "Do you want to stop?" he asked sincerely.

Medusa shook her head and finally brought herself to be able to face him.

Stein nodded and slowly got on top of her. One by one an article of clothing was removed until all that remained were Medusa's panties. Medusa stared at Stein's body in awe. It was so perfect with the exception of the stitched scars from where he had experimented on himself, but those only added a uniqueness to him.

Stein placed two fingers under the rim of Medusa's panties and began slowly pulling them down. She shivered as the last article of clothing was thrown to the side. Stein was propped naked above her and Medusa lied naked beneath.

Medusa stared at his erection and gulped. It had been so long since she had felt someone inside her, that man that she used to create Crona with, but that was an experiment void of compassion. But know Medusa felt like she was on fire, each breath a little more nervous than the last one.

"Are you ready?" Stein asked.

Medusa hesitated but then spoke. "Yes..." she said quietly with a small nod.

Stein came down on her slowly. Her eyes screwed shut as soon as she felt him enter her. At first it was a little painful and she had almost forgotten that this is what it felt like. But once he stopped and began to slowly drive in and out, she began to realize just how great it felt!

Medusa panted as Stein drove in and out of her. The feeling was simply amazing. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from releasing a moan.

Stein couldn't believe how great it felt. He had been hounding this witch for weeks in attempt to expose her for what she was but now he finds that he has let himself get lured into her web of evil. He knew doing this would forever taint his soul but he no longer cared. This was just suppose to be a little game to try and make Medusa admit what she was. He knew that doing this would pull him into darkness but if that's what it took to keep her by his side, then he did not care.

This went on and on until the two felt themselves reaching their climax. Stein, realizing the consequences if he came inside her, tried to pull out before it was to late. But as he attempted to get up, Medusa grabbed him and pulled him back down. He looked at her oddly. "Medusa..." he said in between panted breaths.

She shook her head and smiled with her tongue hanging out out of her mouth as she panted in sync with him. "I know what your-ah..thinking...and I-uh...don't don't care."

"But Medusa-" he said in attempt to make her reconsider but she wouldn't let him. She forced him into a kiss and as she broke away, they panted together as the both felt themselves about to cum. They licked their tongues together and eventually fell into another kiss right before they came. Medusa's entire body shivered and Stein threw his head back as he filled her body with his seed.

They were sweating and panting as their bodies began to relax. Medusa couldn't believe she let that happen, but DAMN it felt so good. Stein lowered his head as his breathing started to return to it's normal pace.

"That was amazing..." Medusa hissed as a smile was finally able to form on her face. She lifted her head to look at him and wiped the sweat from her face. "My my...Stein..." she said between breaths. "I don't suppose you've done this before?" she asked jokingly.

Stein didn't respond. Instead he got up, got off her, and off the bed. She gave him a somewhat confused look. _Did I do something wrong?_ is what she thought as she sat up on the bed.

Stein then grabbed her and lifted her from the bed. She barely had time to say "What the..." before he turned her around and bent her over back onto the bed. She looked at him very confused. "What are you doing!"

He smiled and could feel his madness overpowering him. The smile soon stretched into a mad grin that Medusa, for once, found unsettling. "Don't worry..." his voice was somehow soothing he could feel himself becoming an animal. "It will only take a moment..."

He then entered inside her from behind. Her face flushed red and she instantly let out a squeak. "How adorable..." he said almost mockingly.

She turned her head towards him. "Shut...up..." she tried to sound threatening but she couldn't. She wanted desperately to get him off and she was even close to cutting him in half with a vector arrow but for some reason she couldn't. As he drove in and out of her back entrance, she screamed and moaned with pleasure. She couldn't believe she was allowing him to do this. The shame she felt was unbearable but it felt too good to stop.

Stein continued to drive in and out. Bending over her, he grabbed one of her breasts and caressed it lovingly, causing her to moan even louder. The movements of his hand soon became aggressive and he began squeezing her boobs roughly.

Medusa could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter. She bit down on the sheets that her face was forced against trying so badly to stop screaming but she almost did anyway every time she could feel him reach her core.

what felt like hours passed and Stein once again came inside Medusa, Medusa reaching her second climax as well. Stein looked up at the ceiling, feeling his eyes roll back and a satisfied breath escaping his lips.

He carefully pulled out of Medusa followed and scooped her up in his arms, proceeding to gently set her down on the bed, pulling the covers over. She panted slowly and watched as he started getting his clothes back on. She wanted to get up. Get up and LEAVE, knowing the consequences that would occur if she stayed here like this. But she couldn't get up. She was so tired and she soon found her vision blurring away to black, Stein placing a caring hand to her cheek being the last thing she saw.

Stein looked down on her as she lied asleep. She actually looked rather innocent while sleeping but he knew what he was looking at was a demon in the guise of an angel. He obviously couldn't leave her here...

He then got an idea, one that might have mixed results, some probably more bad than good but it was the best thing he could think of for right now. He then began to pick all of Medusa's clothes off the ground, the next step would be a little tricky...

* * *

><p><strong>*My own little take on Medusa x Stein. I've done this before but not as it's own fic (or a straight forward one). I'm surprised at how long this first chapter came out to be but if you read it and liked it, do you think you could do me a favor? I would like to hear what I need to improve on to make this story really good. I like how this turned out but I kinda feel like I dragged the beginning and rushed them into having sex. But other than that, I already have how the rest of the story will go, there's still gonna be a lot of hurt to go through before these two can be together, but I can say I'm taking a different path than the real series. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Madness is Love**

*Do not own Soul Eater...

**Chapter 2: Experimentation...**

Medusa's eyes slowly began to open. The light shining above her was irritatingly bright and forced her to immediately shut her eyes in response. She turned her head away and began to open her eyes again.

As her vision became clear, she found herself lying on a couch covered in stitches. She tried to force herself up, a blanket placed on her falling to the ground as she rose. She took a moment to look around observe her surroundings. It was then that Medusa remembered what had happened the previous night, or was it only a few minutes ago? An hour ago? A few days ago? She had no comprehension of how long it had been, her head still dizzy, and a hint of nausea just to make things worse.

Medusa sat up straight and buried her scowling face into her hands when the images of what happened only hours ago came flooding back into her head. She blushed and grit her teeth in anger at the embarrassment she felt.

Medusa couldn't believe it; not only did she tell Stein to his face that she was a witch, and not only did she do "those things" with him, BUT SHE LET HIM DOMINATE HER!

Medusa was so angry. How on earth could she ever let a man, A HUMAN MAN, get her into such a degrading position? The more Medusa thought about the situation, the angrier she got. She felt such shame, humility, and raw hatred all at once.

"STEIN!" she thought to herself. "As soon as I find you, I'm gonna shove a vector arrow so far up your..." Medusa paused when she came to another realization. She looked down at herself and her face flushed a deep crimson red.

With the exception of her panties, she found herself completely disrobed and placed in an all too familiar stitched together lab coat. As Medusa pieced together what must have happened, her face got redder and angrier. She then also noticed that she was in Stein's home, she had never actually been here before, but what other lunatic would live in a place like this?

Medusa felt like screaming out his name in anger in hopes that he would come to her so that she may decapitate him, but she caught her mouth with her hands when she figured that it would be so much easier to just get up and go. Of course there would be mixed feelings of awkwardness and killing intent the next time she saw him, but right now she just felt like getting the hell home.

She turned her head and saw her clothes neatly folded on a small lamp table next to her. Medusa looked around to make sure there was no sign of Stein then proceeded to remove his coat and grabbed her own clothes.

As she got dressed, Medusa was to busy silently whispering hate-filled profanities to herself to hear the footsteps approaching the room. "That no good urchin..." she whispered angrily. "I can't believe I let any kind of emotion get the better of me. Next time I see Stein, I swear I'm gonna-!"

"You're gonna _what,_ Medusa?"

Medusa froze and felt a chill run down her spine. She turned around to see Stein standing in the doorway behind her, lazily smoking a cigar. Her eyes were wide and she felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek. Unfortunately for Medusa, she hadn't exactly _whispered _the last few words of her sentence.

Medusa continued to star at Stein with wide eyes for a moment. "...Stein..." she finally choked out.

"Yes...?" he responded, moving his cigarette to the other side of his mouth.

Medusa's eyes instantly narrowed in anger. "Stein!" she roared. Medusa shot up and swung a fist at Stein. He caught her fist in his hand without much effort but was a little surprised to find himself having to put quite a large amount of strength into keeping her back; her witch strength perhaps?

Medusa scowled at him coldly, his calm emotionless face weighing heavily in comparison. "Something the matter, Medusa?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I'm gonna kill you..." she hissed. She eventually realized how much strength she was using and then decided to dial it back a little trying not to seem too suspicious, but it was far too late for that.

"Why do you wanna kill me, Medusa?" he asked still trying to seem unfazed by her anger.

"You son of a bitch..." she growled. "You took advantage of me!"

"I took advantage of you? If my memory is correct, it seems that both of us felt equally about what happened last night."

"I never gave you permission to violate my rear end!"

Stein tried not to but he couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"It's not funny!" she screamed.

Stein cleared his throat and tried to seem serious again. "Medusa, I admit that things to quite a turn last night, and I apologize for anything that may have gone against your wishes, but you can't honestly stand there and tell me that you weren't prepared for things to get a little hectic."

"You entered me from behind against my will..."

Stein accidentally let out another smile and a slight chuckle.

Medusa blushed madly. "I said it's not funny, DAMMIT!"

"Look, Medusa..." Stein began calmly. "I truly am sorry if the end of our experiment didn't turn out the way you planned but if you enjoyed it, then I don't think you have the right to call it anything like rape..."

Medusa calmed down a bit. She hated to admit it but he was sorta right. She should never have trusted things to go so smoothly to begin with. But still, if she let her rage die down then it would look like she lost the argument, so she quickly found another thing to be mad at him for. "Why did I wake up IN YOUR HOUSE wearing YOUR COAT and not in ANY OF MY OWN CLOTHES?"

"That's not true...you had your panties, which I must say have quite a unique and cute design." he smiled.

"STEIN!" she raged.

"I brought you here because I didn't want to leave you at the school and I also didn't know where you live. The reason you woke up without the majority of your clothes is because I was lucky that I could get on you what you woke up with. And I wrapped you in my coat to keep you warm. Does that answer all your questions?"

Medusa blushed. She wanted to make him feel like he was the bad guy here but he had just completely neutralized any reason she could find to be mad at him. She turned her head away in embarrassment.

Stein waited for her response but she soon turned away began to head for the door. "I'm leaving..." she said coldly.

"Oh...?" he responded, hinting fake confusion in his voice. "Well forgive me for the inconvenience but I'm not just going to let a witch walk outside freely."

Medusa's eyes widened the instant her hand reached the door knob. She turned to him with her eyes narrowed. "I told you I'm not a witch."

"Yeah..." Stein took a few steps forward. "And I recall you turning around and saying you _were _last night."

Medusa stared at him blankly but he could see the burning hatred in her eyes. He could see in her eyes every intention to kill him if he made a wrong move or said the wrong word, but he wasn't scared. He continued to approach her, Medusa's body tensing in reaction.

As he approached her, Medusa's mind filled with homicidal thoughts. But as the need to eradicate him rose, it instantly vanished when she felt his hand come down and gently pet her hair, her eyes widening in surprise.

She looked up and saw an innocent smile on his face that filled her with confusion. "Yeah...I guess we were getting a little carried away, weren't we?"

"Wait, what...?" Medusa thought.

"I'm just kidding. I know that you were just joking around last night."

Medusa didn't know whether to to be angry or still confused. Was he messing with her or did he believe her? Dammit! Of course he knew, but for now, Medusa felt safe enough that she could walk away now without consequence. She swatted away his hand and once again reached for the door knob. She didn't want to say anything at this point; she felt that it would only bring more reason for her to cause a scene.

She turned away and walked outside. "I guess I'll see you at the academy..." Stein said trying to sound nice.

She didn't turn to him. "I'm not coming in today..."

"Oh? I don't think it would be right for one of the faculty to skip school. It's a bad example for the students."

_Fuck the students!_ is what Medusa wanted to say, but instead she just said: "Then tell them I caught something and stayed home." Medusa said sounding a little irritated.

"Caught what?" Stein asked.

Medusa then shouted. "A bunch of shit from some asshole!" and she stormed off.

Stein's eye were slightly widened. He couldn't help but feel a little bad. After all, he let his madness get the better of him and ended up doing something arrogantly sinful to a person that he honestly thought he could have something with-

...

Stein stopped mid thought when he realized what he was even thinking. Last night...both he and Medusa were obviously plotting against one another but what was said was still genuine. He placed his hand over his forehead and sat down. Had he actually developed something more than just an attraction for Medusa? No...It couldn't be...Stein had always been a cold scientist. He himself had said that love was something impossible for him to truly comprehend and he new that Medusa was the same way.

But in this one instance, were their personas as cold unfeeling scientist really so important in this ONE situation...? Stein closed his eyes and sighed. "Maybe I should take the day off too..."

* * *

><p>*Vector Castle...<p>

Medusa stormed in through the front doors of her home. While she had been walking home, she waited until there was nobody around to see and released her anger. Medusa had never been so angry in her life.

She tried not to think about how she told Stein she was a witch...but she did anyway. She tried not to think about how she confessed her feelings for him...but she did anyway. She tried to not think about how she let herself get talked into something as dumb as sex...but she did anyway. She tried not to think about how he dominated her and lied down and took it from behind, enjoying every moment of it while he ruled over her...BUT SHE DID ANYWAY!

In that moment, Medusa lost herself in her rage and throw a table across the room, it smashing to pieces from the might of her throw. Medusa felt absolute shame from everything that had happened last night but he worst humility was allowing her enemy to have his way with her and enjoying it!

Medusa placed her face in her hands. She would not cry, it would only show more weakness but if she were a normal human girl right now, she would...

The crash of the table attracted the attention of Medusa's daughter, Crona, who stood behind the wall of a doorway leading to another room. Crona was already scared of her mother so when Medusa ACTUALLY go mad, it was horrifying to the pink haired girl.

Crona wanted to sneak away but know that she was here, she was frozen in place from fear. Medusa brought her head up and saw her child eyeing her shakily from the other end of the room. At first Medusa glared at Crona coldly but she tried to calm down and erase all the emotion from her face.

"Crona..." she said firmly. "Come here please."

Crona did not want to but she knew of the consequences if she did not obey Lady Medusa. She slowly approach her mother. "Y-yes, L-Lady Medusa...?" her voice was filled with fear. "D-did I d-do something w-wrong...?"

Medusa took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She was still angry but there was no point in venting it onto her wreck of a child. "No, Crona..." she said trying to force some kindness into her voice. "You haven't done anything wrong. Someone that works with mommy really upset her last night."

*now that I think about it, that means Crona was alone last night. Let's just pretend Crona didn't notice...

Crona stared up at her mother oddly. She was surprised that all the rage had vanished from her voice. A person going from homicidal to perfectly calm was something Crona was definitely not used to.

"Crona..." Medusa began, placing her hands on the child's shoulders. "I'm going to go upstairs and to my bedroom. Could you please bring mommy a glass of water in a moment?"

Crona was still confused but rather than risk Lady Medusa having to repeat herself, Crona nodded and obliged. "Y-yes, Lady Medusa." she then headed to the kitchen to fetch her mother a glass of water.

Medusa stared into space as the pink haired girl vanished from sight. She then looked up the stairs and sighed. "I suppose I have to go to my room now..."

* * *

><p>Medusa sat down on her bed and closed her eyes. She still felt mad but she suddenly felt several other feelings wash over her. The were feelings she was not very much use to. Last night, she had done things that she thought she would never do and just now when she saw Crona, a strange thought washed over her.<p>

She stood up and looked at herself in a vanity mirror across the room. She placed her hands on her stomach and for a split second imagined herself pregnant with HIS child.

...

Medusa turned away and forced her face into a scowl. NO! What a sick thought! She may have had sex with him, but she would never carry that fool's seed! Medusa then let the anger drop from her face as she heard the door slowly start to open.

She turned her head and saw Crona silently letting herself in with the glass of water that Medusa requested. "Um, Lady Medusa..." Crona began. "Here's your water..." she said holding it out.

"Mommy has a bit of a headache, Crona. Could you please bring it over to me?"

Crona was still for a moment but then began to approach Medusa. Has she came in reach, Crona handed the water to Medusa who took it. She then gulped it down all in one instant, taking a deep breath after finally taking her lips away from the rim of the glass.

Medusa then looked down, and expression of sadness taking over her face; this really confused Crona. Medusa thought to herself how her child had failed to become a Kishin and how it looked like she would soon be failing to locate Asura and infect the student's of the DWMA with her prized black blood.

She couldn't believe how distraught this whole ordeal has made her. The last time she felt this sad was when she was a child nearly 800 years ago.

"L...Lady Medusa...?"

Crona's words brought Medusa back to reality. She turned her head and saw the confused look on her child's face. Once Medusa looked into Crona's eyes, a strange realization occurred to her that would remain the same unless something happened within the next few weeks. "Crona..." she began.

"Y-yes, Lady Medusa...?"

"I'm going to do something I've never really done before. I want you to know that mommy is very upset inside and that it has nothing to do with you." that was technically a lie. True Medusa could say she was disappointed in the child for failing her but just for right now, Medusa was disappointed with herself.

Crona was extremely confused by all this but she found herself nodding to Lady Medusa anyway.

Crona's eyes then widened when Medusa wrapped her arms around Crona and brought her into a warm embrace. Crona felt her cheeks redden and her eyes widen even more. She didn't know what to do...

"I'm sorry, Crona..." Medusa finally said. "Mommy just needs to know right now...that she's not alone..."

The explanation that Medusa just gave answered one question just to open another. As long as Crona could remember, Medusa had never once hugged her unless it was motivation to kill. Crona had also never seen her mother ever show any kind of emotion of sadness.

She didn't know how to handle it and almost found herself pushing Lady Medusa away...but she didn't. This hug...It felt good...

As Medusa hugged her child, she could slowly start to feel her evil personality returning as her mind began to formulate a plan. A plan to CRUSH Stein into a mound of clay and do with as she pleased...

* * *

><p><strong>*Well, I definitely like how this chapter turned out but I gotta confess that there's a huge portion of it that I typed up and then my damn computer went and fucked up before I could save it. I manged to rewrite that specific portion and get the same point across that I already had, but it had come out so well the first time...<strong>

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter, next time Medusa tries to make all this work for her and will get some more lemon. Thanks for reading and please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Madness is Love**

*Do not own Soul Eater...

**Chapter 3: Deviation...**

*Much Lemon towards end...

It was now a little later in the day. Stein actually had shown up to teach today, though he was even later than usual. He acted like his cool calm self throughout the day but always kept an eye out for Medusa, just in case she might have decided to show up anyway.

He never saw her though. It was odd how he found himself actually hoping to see that blond nurse pass by. Was it because he still felt bad and thought that he should apologize one more time? Or was it that he just wanted to see her again?

_Damn..._ he couldn't help but feel his madness pulling him towards her. She had madness inside her as well and it was all the more alluring of her person. That beautiful witch of a nurse was driving Stein even madder than normal. How could one woman grasp his interest so tightly that he actually felt something for her?

Well there was Marie; of course he felt what he had to call compassion for her but this was something totally different, a new feeling entirely. Marie was assigned to Stein to keep himself in check. Her soothing wavelength was meant for keeping him calm and pulling him out of whatever darkness he may fall into.

But what he felt for Medusa was a different thing entirely. Marie was beautiful but Medusa had more than just her body, her whole being seemed to attract Stein. Her brilliant mind, her amazing body, and that evil wickedness he could feel escape from her every so often, they were all simply intoxicating.

Stein crossed his arms and tightly clutched his biceps as he felt a small bead of sweat roll down his face. He knew she was evil and he knew that following her would lead him down an irreversible path but the more he tried to ignore her, the more he wanted her.

He could feel himself slipping away, a faint mad smile starting to form on his face. His mind may have completely drifted away if not for a certain hand coming down on his shoulder. "Stein."

Stein straightened up and turned his head to see his partner standing next to him. The death scythe, Spirit, stood with a somewhat concerned yet serious expression. "You feeling all right?" he asked.

Stein reached for his screw, gave it three full turns, then proceeded to reach for a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said lighting the cigarette and sticking it in his mouth.

Spirit took his hand away. "Hey listen, I don't suppose you know where the nurse is do ya?"

_That didn't last long..._ Stein thought.

"It seems that she's not today but we found her coat hanging in the medical office which was the last place I remember you being last night."

"Oh...?" Stein questioned, taking a puff. "I don't know. She could have come in and put away her coat or maybe I went a little crazy last night and now she's a stitched together mess somewhere." he said jokingly.

"Dang it, that's not funny, Stein!" Spirit exclaimed. "You can't dissect someone that hot! It's was outta line!" he said, shaking Stein back and forth.

"Relax..." Stein said, instantly breaking from Spirit's grasp. "She passed by me before I left last night and said she might not make it today because she wasn't feeling too well."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, really..."

They just stared at each other for a moment until Spirit let out a sigh. "Well if that's the case, then I guess I'll just-" both men paused when they heard a very familiar voice coming from the hallway outside. Could it be?

It was Medusa, complete with her nurse outfit, casually walking down the hall, humming a tune to herself. Spirit's eyes lit up with hearts but Stein arched a brow in confusion. He had been keeping an eye out for her but he was pretty sure that she would not come in today.

"Well, she doesn't look very sick but I think _I've_ caught something." Spirit said, still dumbstruck with love.

"Your sick all right..." Stein said removing his cigarette from his mouth. He then crushed the burning end of the cigar with his own hand, throwing it in a nearby waste basket as he headed for the exit. "Excuse me, Spirit. I'd like to have a little chat with our dear nurse."

"Stein! I swear if you lay a finger on her coat before me, then I'm gonna-!"

"Relax, Spirit. I'm not gonna do anything." he cracked a devilish smile. "Well now that you put the idea in my head..."

"STEIN!"

"I'm just kidding. It's not like she'd ever let someone like _you_ touch her anyway."

"That's cold, Stein..." Spirit responded with an intense glare.

"So is getting wasted at bars, hitting on every woman you see, then proceeding to try and use that woman, all when you have a thirteen year old daughter to look after...'

Spirit fell back in defeat.

* * *

><p>Stein had basically walked to the medical office, assuming that that is where Medusa had gone. As he approached the mid closed door, he continued to wonder Why Medusa was even here. It's not like he was mad but after this morning's <em>episode<em>, he was sure she meant it when she said she would not come in today.

He was also confused as to why she seemed so happy. When she left his house earlier, she seemed like she was anything but happy. He placed his hand on the door knob, though with the door cracked open already, he could already see the nurse inside, still happily humming to herself and mixing some remedies together (I'm not a medical science type person).

He decided to skip thinking of what to say and just walk in, because winging it has _obviously_ worked out so well this far. "You seem to be in a much better mood, Nurse Medusa." for some reason, Stein immediately regretted that as he said it.

Medusa turned and faced him with a simple smile. "I am, aren't I." she said putting down some beakers. "I'm sorry about this morning, Stein. I just needed a moment to go home and clear my head."

"Really...?" Stein didn't buy her act. She was obviously trying to act like nothing happened so that she could move on with her plans. He stepped further in. "Not that I want to see you mad but you did seem pretty upset when you left my house. It seems odd that so much frustration would just disappear like that."

Medusa continued to smile. "Don't get me wrong, Stein. What happened last night definitely turned into something quite unexpected indeed but I came to realize it was my fault. I was the one who provoked you."

Stein was still not accepting her charade. "Like are a very good actor, _witch_. The others most get jealous of that."

Medusa said nothing and kept smiling, giving no denial and no conformation to his statement. Medusa then propped herself up and sat down on the desk behind her, elegantly crossing her legs. "Come here, Stein." she purred almost lovingly.

Now _this_ got his attention. Stein had to admit that he did not expect Medusa to start acting...this friendly. The allure in her voice was seductive and obvious bait for a trap but she wouldn't try to kill him during school hours in the open, would she?

He arched a brow and hesitated but she soon gave him another gesture to approach her as she curled a finger towards herself. He took a step towards her and then another until he had slowly brought himself to her. Once he stood right in front of her, she came closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry about this morning, Stein." she said sounding...genuine. "I didn't even thank you for giving me a place to stay since I couldn't get home." she whispered into his ear.

He backed away from her and accidentally let out a faint blush. Medusa noticed this and chuckled. "Oh come now, doctor. Are you _shy_ now all of a sudden?" she asked with a few more giggles.

Stein's eyes slightly narrowed. "What are you up to?" he asked firmly.

Medusa just smiled and licked her lips. "I'm just trying to repay you for your hospitality, Stein. And trying to make up for my former rudeness."

This was obviously some sort of trick but Stein couldn't really think of what the reason for it was, other than simply trying to keep him from thinking negatively of her. He was about to ask her another question but as his mouth opened, his eyes slightly widened and his blush grew darker.

"Hmm... Something wrong, Stein?" Medusa asked.

"Um...Medusa..." he forced out.

"_Yes_." she hissed.

"Are you...?" he was string at where her legs crossed.

"Yes?"

"Are you...not wearing any underwear?" the darkness of her skirt showed no signs of panty lines. Ordinarily, looking up a lady's skirt would be Spirit's thing, but because of the position of the snake witch's legs, Stein had a clear view...

Medusa brought a hand to her mouth and chuckled once more. "Oh my!" she said with a fake blush and fake fret. "Did I not remember to wear panties? Oh no, how irresponsible of the nurse."

Stein just stared at her confused. Now this was starting to go somewhere he did not want. "Medusa..." he began while fixing his glasses and clicking his screw. "Please lower your voice. There are students around."

"No there aren't." she responded with a sly smile. "It's their break right now." Medusa got off the table and wrapped her arms around Stein causing him to tense. She looked up at him, still smiling and forcing a blush. "I'm gonna be honest with you Stein, despite certain things, I think what happened last nigh isn't something that's just going to go away for either of us."

"That would be rather obvious." he said trying not to be tempted by her. "We had sexual intercourse, it would be very difficult to forget."

"Sexual intercourse?" Medusa responded with a smirk. "Haha, Stein, you make it sound like it was just another experiment."

"Isn't that what it was to you...?"

"Only if that's all it was to you..."

The two were then silent. Stein could have easily said _of course it was_ right to her face but for some reason he couldn't. He hesitated and for the first second couldn't bring himself to say that what happened last night was just some experiment. He finally manged to speak but it was too late. "O-of course it was-"

As he finished that sentence, Medusa brought a finger to his lips. She giggled. "I'm a good actress but you're a bad liar."

"I..." Stein couldn't think of what to say. He found himself falling into the same trap that he did last night.

Medusa brought her face close to his. "Stein..." she began sweetly. "You can't honestly tell me that you didn't enjoy..._this_." she then cupped his face with her hands and seized his lips, locking him in a deep kiss.

Stein's eyes widened. He put his hands up in an attempt to get Medusa off of him but she worked her magic (not literally) and began bringing him down. His hands soon wrapped around her as he began to kiss back.

Medusa backed into the table behind her and brought Stein with her. Once she felt herself bump into it, she opened her eyes and broke away from Stein. She smiled. "There's something I want to discuss with you, Professor. But I think I'd bee more comfortable in a different position.

Stein arched a brow at her in confusion to, both, what she wanted to _discuss_ and what _position_ she meant. Medusa put her hands up to his chest and pushed him away hard enough to send him falling to the medical bed behind him.

Before he could do anything, Medusa came down on Stein and lied on top of him. Medusa looked at him with a devilish grin, Stein could feel her evil leaking out from the mad stare in her eyes.

"Tell me something, doctor..." the whites of her eyes blackened and her tongue became a black arrow that slithered from her mouth and down to Stein's neck. "Are you prepared to suffer and scream." she hissed coldly.

Stein's eye's narrowed. This was quite a change in pace indeed; first he's worried that she would still be mad at him, it took him by surprise when she started getting all over him, and now it looked like she was ready to kill him. Stein grabbed Medusa and instantly reversed the situation. He was now on top of her and was holding her down on the bed.

Medusa just stared at him with an innocent yet mocking smile. "Oh my..." she hissed.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?" Stein asked casually. "Making threats isn't something that _Doctor_ Medusa should be doing. You should save that crap for the _witch_ Medusa."

Medusa laughed at his words. "Oh, Professor..." she chuckled. "I'm not making threats, I'm just playing."

"Asking if I'm ready to die really sounds like a threat, don't you think?"

"But I didn't ask if you were ready to _die_." the madness in her face returned. "I asked if you where ready to _suffer_ and _scream_."

"Is there much of a difference...?"

"Wanna see a magic trick?"

"Hm...?"

Medusa then let out three long vector arrows (from her under her skirt). The first two tied themselves around Stein's wrists while the third closed the door to the room.

Stein grunted when the arrows lifted him off of Medusa and into a sitting position on the bed. Medusa brought herself up in front of Stein and put her arms around him, almost lovingly compared to the tightness of her arrows. She laughed. "Sorry, but it's my turn to be rule YOU."

She smiled as he scowled but then Stein looked down and blushed a little when he saw the vectors were coming from the darkness of Medusa's skirt. Medusa noticed this and gave a sly smile. "Hmph, pervert..." she said with a fake blush.

"I wasn't staring because of where they were coming from." Stein responded casually.

"Really..." Medusa hissed. She then removed her coat and tossed it onto the floor, bringing herself closer to him once it was off. "Your trying your hardest to keep that look on your face like nothing's wrong, which is why it's going to be all the more satisfying when I force that expression away."

"And how do you intend to do that?" he asked, still trying to act like she wasn't getting to him. "It's still technically school hours. I doubt that you would try anything to foolish that could risk your exposure."

She laughed at him once again. "Professor, you make it seem like I would try this unprepared."

He looked at her not showing confusion, but feeling it.

She brought her face close to his. "The door is locked." a vector then locked the door. "The shades are down." another vector then shut the window shades. "The lights are out." a final vector then switched of the lights. "And to top it all off, your not expected to be back in the class room for another thirty minutes."

Stein almost scowled at her but he held it back so not to give her the satisfaction.

Medusa smiled evilly. "Well then, Professor, shall we begin round two?" she hissed with a vile look on her face. She forced her hand down against Stein's crotch with great strength causing him to let out a grunt. Medusa rubbed it vigorously but somewhat tenderly as she felt him get harder under her touch.

"Well that was fast." she said in regards to how fast he got hard. "And it's rock solid too. You really are a perv, Stein."

Stein still tried to keep a calm look but it was becoming increasingly hard.

Medusa could see the struggle in his face and smiled. She took her hand away from his crotch and proceeded to pull down his lab coat only a moment before tearing his shirt open. She placed her hands and face against his abs and nuzzled against them. She stuck her tongue at the base of his stomach and liked him up to his collar bone.

She brought her face to his and whispered into his ear. "Wanna see something neat?" she then backed away and pulled her skirt up and tucked it around her belly, revealing all her vector arrows to be coming from her womanhood and rearend. This definitely made Stein blush witch got a laugh out of the satisfied witch. Well of course "satisfied" was the wrong word. She still had much to do, but it was nice to see him slowly starting to break concentration.

More vectors slithered out from her pussy which then bound Stein's legs so that he couldn't do anything like kick at her. Medusa then grabbed the rim of his pants and forced them open, also pulling away his underwear to release his erection. Medusa blushed. "Oh my, I must have forgotten how big it was."

"Is this your idea of getting revenge? Are you just going to rape me?" Stein said with his voice STILL monotone.

Medusa did NOT like that and grabbed his dick tightly causing him too tense. "Enough of your rebellion." she spat with an angry smile. But she then calmed herself and smiled more...innocently. "Let me show you how us witches do things when we ACTUALLY decide to share our bodies with you mortals."

She took her hand away only to have a vector arrow wrap itself around Stein's dick. Medusa had the vector tighten which caused Stein to continue to tense at the sensation. Medusa then wrapped her hands around the arrow and Stein's dick. She began moving her hands up and down as the vector constantly tightened, untightened, and retightened again. Holy shit did this feel good, but Stein was trying so hard not to let himself fall into her will.

Medusa continued to give Stein a vector-hand job and it only got more and more pleasuring. Just when Stein had thought Medusa would never go so far, she then clamped her mouth down on his dick and began licking and sucking to her heart's content.

That's it. In that moment, Stein could feel himself let go. Her hands, her mouth, even the arrow, it was such an amazing feeling. Medusa's mouth sucking and licking as her hands rubbed up and down his shaft with the arrow still tightening was enough to get quite a few moans out of Stein.

Medusa couldn't help but feel herself getting extremely aroused as well. This was just a little experiment she was trying (and revenge) but she didn't even think she was going to go as far as she was. The only reason she put his dick in her mouth was because she got lost in the moment and new it would break him. But know she felt herself getting lost in all this as well. Just knowing that she broke him and was already winning, it was enough to make her dripping wet.

She began rubbing, sucking, licking, and squeezing harder. Stein's final loud moan was the last the she heard before several large loads of semen shot into Medusa's mouth. This for a moment surprised her and she found herself pulling away from him. With Stein still cumming, some shot on to Medusa's face once she had pulled away.

In her mind she wanted to just end it right there but for some reason once she stared at the white ooze firing from Stein's dick, she found herself cumming right back down and hastily tying to make sure that she sucked up and swallowed all of it, all this happening in a matter of seconds.

Once it was done, Medusa brought her face away, wiped all the cum off her face, and began licking it off her hand. Stein was panting after that but when he saw Medusa licking up all the remaining semen she could find, it amused him. He smiled. "Hmph, you sure do like the taste of cum, don't you, _witch_?" he said the last word a bit mockingly.

In response, Medusa instantly slapped him across the face. He didn't really react but it oddly enough made him harder. "Shut up." she spat. "You are not allowed to speak such nonsense to me right now, _pet_!"

"Oh, I'm your pet, am I?"

She came right up to him, her tongue licking the last little bit of cum off her mouth. "Yes, my PET. And as such, you should do as your master tells you or else she BEATS the obedience into you!"

Stein smiled. "Well, WITCH, I have to admit that I don't think a normal human girl could cause so much pleasure in such a short amount of time. Perhaps being a witch does of some advantages."

Medusa stared at him blankly.

He continued to smile. "But now that you've done this, is your little revenge over?" he smirked. "Guess you didn't make me scream as much as you were hoping, sorry." he said sarcastically.

"Oh no..." Medusa began. She then grabbed Stein's dick and brought her face right in front of his. Her face broke into a serpent's smile and her face filled with madness, Stein's eyes widening in surprise. "Who said we were done yet. I seem to recall pointing out that I am the master and you are the pet." her vector arrows then pulled of her dress to reveal he naked body (apparently she had no bra on either).

Stein blushed when he saw vector shaped wetness dripping from her pussy and on to the bed. She brought her free hand down and rubbed her cunt, even slipping to fingers in and proceeding to contort her hand into basically masturbating. Stein actually felt a little fear when he then looked up and saw the pure evil look on her face. "We're just getting started, my sweet lab rat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter took WAY longer to finish than it should have but it's close to Christmas and I ended up doing a lot of things and didn't have time for this. BUT, it's finally up and I hope you guys enjoy. Medusa's definitely not finished yet with her revenge so most of if not all of the next chapter will be Lemon, because I have a lot of ideas ;)<strong>

**Hope your liking the story, it won't be all porn, after the next chapter I plan to start really getting into where I'm gonna be going with this (but still Lemon along the way). Hope you like and remember to review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Madness is Love**

*Do not own Soul Eater...

**Chapter 4: Consideration...**

Several faint yet insane chuckles spilled from Medusa's lips as she laughed at the gruesome thoughts running through her head. She had him in such a position that she could, quite literally, get away with anything.

Yet at the same time, there was a feeling of uneasiness slithering through her. Sure, she was obviously the one on top in this moment (even literally) but she started to think about just how far she had gone and how much danger she could have just placed herself in.

She revealed to Stein that she was a witch. She admitted it and is even now using her magic to bind him. There's no way in hell that the "I was just kidding" line could at all work here. Off course she could just kill him and with her talent, it wouldn't be hard at all to make sure there wasn't any evidence that she was the killer.

But it wasn't anything like complications to her plans that stood in the way of ending Stein and being done with it. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, deep down she knew that she couldn't kill Stein, she DIDN'T want to...

The insane smile on her face dimmed and once she saw the expression on Stein's face, her mouth fell into a frown. He no longer had any fear on his face, nor did he seam worried at all in the slightest. In fact, the look he was giving Medusa was almost (at least the way she saw it) mocking.

He noticed the slight anger and confusion on her face. "What...?" he asked sarcastically.

Medusa did not answer right away. She just stared at him with her serpent eyes.

Stein arched a brow. "Something wrong, Medusa? I thought you were going to make me scream and such..." he ended the sentence with a smile.

"I hate your face..." she spat bluntly.

Stein continued smiling but now arched both brows. "And why is that? What's wrong with my face?"

Medusa brought her hands to Stein's face and forced his mouth into a frown. "Stop smiling." her expression was cruel and her words were harsh, but the touch of her hands were surprisingly gentle.

Stein looked at her a bit confused, or at least acted confused. He could since the doubt that she was feeling inside and he saw it as his way to come out of this alive. Yet he knew that there was no way he was going to die; he knew she wouldn't do that.

Before Medusa could do anything else, Stein instantly brought his hands up and grabbed Medusa's arms. He had started to feel the tightness of Medusa's vectors going numb as soon as Medusa's insanity died down, allowing him to free his arms.

He sat up and brought Medusa up with him, holding her in place right in front of him. Medusa's eyes widened by the sudden turn of events. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. Medusa was screaming all kinds of curses in her head as her face turned to a scowl.

Stein stared down at her blankly. "Let me guess..." he began. "You were having fun up until the part when you realized what in the world you would have to do to over this all up in the end, am I right?"

"No..." Medusa said angrily.

"No, I think I am right. You knew in the end you could just kill me but you soon realized that you didn't want to do that." the last few words were said almost mockingly.

Medusa continued to look at him angrily. She could easily use her vectors to throw him off but, for some reason, she didn't want to. Even she knew that what she was thinking was almost masochistic but she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to be in this situation. She wanted to sit there with him holding her in place and wanted to be angry at him. She didn't quite know why but she felt she would rather she how things go now instead of overpowering him as easily as she could.

...

...

"...Use me..."

Stein looked at her confused.

Medusa freed her hands just to grab onto Stein's. "Use me..." she said firmly. "Go crazy, let out your insanity!" she exclaimed.

Now Stein was actually confused. "Wh..What...?" he asked.

"You heard me." she exclaimed again, holding on to Stein's hands even tighter. "I want to see you madness, DOCTOR!" she shouted.

"M-Medusa, calm down." he thought she would draw attention to the room, after all, it was still the school day.

"No!" she growled the word deeply in anger but she actually did try to keep her voice down, knowing (like him) that they couldn't risk getting caught. Come on, Stein! Go crazy on me again! Break me down! Force me on my knees and violate me!"

Stein narrowed his eyes. "What in the world is wrong with you!? Now you WANT me to dominate you?! Isn't that the whole reason you're doing this little revenge thing?"

Medusa just looked at him and blushed hard, almost out of embarrassment.

Stein took his hands away from hers, oddly enough causing Medusa to show discomfort. He gave her a very serious look. "I know you have odd ways of getting what you want but where in the world did this come from?"

Medusa looked at him angrily but continued to blush hard. "Would...would you just do as I ask? Just for once?!"

Stein looked at her VERY confused. "No!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "What reason would I have to do that right now? What reason do you have to ask me to do that right now!?"

Medusa just stared at him. She was silent and her anger faded into what looked like sadness and scorn. She looked away from him and fell back on the bed, getting another confused look from Stein. She just lied there, not saying a word.

Stein stared at her wondering if she would say or do anything. He just know noticed that all of her vector arrows had vanished, most likely during her odd outburst.

He took a breath. "Medusa..." he began. "What are you doing...?"

She narrowed her eyes and after a moment of silence spoke. "I'm stronger AND smarter than you..."

"Is that a fact?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes." she responded, also sarcastically.

Her eyes then then came to look at him. "In fact, there's not one thing I can think of that you're better at than me."

Stein just stared at her.

She looked away. "But there is ONE thing I can think of that your somehow good at that I'm not..."

Stein arched a brow in genuine curiosity. "And what is that?" he asked.

She looked at him again. "Being the _good guy_..." she said in a monotone voice.

"What...?" he asked.

Medusa took a deep breath. "All I wanted to do was bring you down to my level. We both know that you have a great amount of madness in you, Stein. All I wanted to do was prove that when it all come down to it, you're just as bad as me..."

He looked at her blankly, for he wasn't sure how to respond yet.

She continued. "But I can't break you, Stein. I guess you're too much of a _good guy_..." she said the last two words coldly. "And I'm just too much of a _bad girl._.."

She then gave him an odd look. It wasn't angry, or sad, or insane; it was blank with a blush. "I just thought if I could bring you down to my level, then you'd see it's not so bad being bad..."

Stein looked at her rather oddly. "Forgive me if I'm still baffled by the fact that we've come to this discussion only moments after this whole situation we've been in."

Medusa looked at him, still not a shred of emotion in her eyes. "If you hadn't decided to stick your nose where it didn't belong yesterday, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well forgive me for being right to suspect you of treachery..."

The two scientists just stared at each other for a moment. Medusa had nearly forgotten that the two of them where totally naked. She gently placed an arm over her chest to slightly cover up. She didn't mind Stein seeing her exposed breasts (especially sense he already had) but she didn't feel she could talk to him seriously with her laying so suggestive in front of him.

"Stein..." Medusa said, breaking the silence.

Stein looked down at her awaiting an answer.

After a moment of just staring at the stitches covering the professor's body, Medusa finally asked. "What is it that causes you to stay with these people?"

Stein just stared at her, not showing any emotion and not answering at first.

"Is it because you feel you ave to obey the Shinigami? Does he force you to be good and stay like a dog? Is it because you want some reason to feel superior? Is it because-"

"Why are you asking?" Stein said, interrupting her.

She took a moment before continuing. "Because your like me Stein...You have NO reason to stay here...And you know it...Don't you..."

Stein didn't answer.

Medusa got up and brought herself close to him. "You don't even have to react." she placed her hands gently around his face. "Even without a single word, I can see it all over your face." she sighed as he continued to stare at her silently. "Both you and I know it's true..."

The two just sat there in silence for a while. Every couple of seconds one of them almost had the words to speak but the urge to talk died even quicker. What Medusa said was true and at the same time was false. Stein could go back and forth correcting her forever but in the end she would always have a point.

After a disturbingly long moment of nothing, Stein finally had something to say. He looked up and saw her glaring serpent-like eyes meeting with his. "Allow me to ask you something then..."

Medusa stared at him with genuine curiosity.

He continued. "You keep telling me I have no reason to stay here and that since I'm like you, so to speak, that i should come with you. But..." he paused for a moment as if trying to find the right way of saying what he wanted to. Even the slightest wrong word could give her the edge to knock him back down. He sighed. "Then what reason would I have for running with you specifically?"

She tilted her head. She saw the look on his face and saw how serious he was. Medusa actually blushed somewhat genuinely and looked away from him. "Does everything we've done not mean anything...?"

Stein blinked and gave a look of confusion.

Medusa turned back towards him but she kept her eyes away. "Yesterday (i think) we were at each other''s throats and today wasn't that different. But you can't deny that...well...that we have done all these things..." she looked at him with innocent eyes. "Nothing will ever be the same..."

Stein looked down. "I see...but you came here with some intent to kill me. So how do I know you mean what you-" before Stein could finish his sentence, Medusa brought her face to his and and touched her lips to his, locking them into a kiss. It started mildly, but as Medusa led him into it, Stein soon became just as passionate with his lips as her.

The two scientists continued to make out for what was only a minuet but felt like forever. Medusa eventually pulled herself away and looked into Stein's eyes. Even after that, both looked at each other with emotionless expressions. Medusa took her hands away from Stein. "I don't know if someone like me or even someone like you can feel love, but if this is the closest we can get to that, then i think whatever it is must be genuine.

Stein just looked at her with his still blank stare. He hated to admit it, but she was probably right. He didn't think of himself as someone who could ever feel true love. It was a concept the was simply not mixed in with the other characteristics that made him a person, and Medusa was the same way. But Medusa was different, she was evil. Even if Stein had not seen the extent of that evil yet, Medusa knew how evil she was and always would be.

Medusa turned to the side and started grabbing her clothes. Stein seemed a little confused at first when she got off the bed and started getting dressed but he soon came to the same conclusion that she was probably having in her head.

As Medusa slid herself into her dress, she spoke to Stein, with a monotone voice. "I know that it is impossible for everything that's been said to be forgotten and that this is not the last time we will have to deal with each other but am I safe to assume that you'll let me go for now? And that we'll just continue the rest of the school day as we should?"

Stein got up and started putting his own clothes on and spoke to her in a similar tone. "Yeah...I'll let you go for now."

She turned her head slightly. "Honest? If I just walk out that door and leave at the end of the day, you won't be there ready to stop me?"

Stein shook his head. "Nope." his voice slowly shifting back to his normal nonchalant tone.

"You won't have ratted me out by tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"You don't plan on following me home?"

"Nope."

At this point they were both completely dressed. Medusa turned around and looked at Stein. "And how do I know that you're not lying?"

Stein turned around and walked over to her. At first she tensed up, assuming that he might try something to harm her but Medusa's eyes widened in confusion when Stein planted a soft and quick kiss on her lips. She looked at him and continued to look in confusion when she saw a smile on his face.

"Don't worry..." he smirked. "For now, you can trust me for the same reason that I can supposedly trust you."

Medusa just blushed and looked surprised.

Stein then smirked a more sinister smirk. "But you might wan to get back to work before something bad really does happen to you, WITCH Medusa"

Medusa instantly caught the playfulness of his fake threat and played into it. Her eyes narrowed, pupils like a serpent's, as her vector tongue licked her lips. "Are you insinuating that a rat can corner a snake?" she said with a sly and seductive grin. "You're already in someone else's territory, so why don't you beat it before you get eaten." Every word from her mouth was just as sadistic as it was playful, an odd combination.

They gave each other one more ferocious kiss and soon Stein began to leave. He turned back one more time. "Of course I'm letting you slide for right now but you know that dire consequences are coming your way for this little conspiracy."

Medusa simply smiled.

"I don't know WHY you infiltrated the DWMA and despite everything that's happened, I'm sure it can't be good. But for now..." he opened the door and let himself out. He looked back at her to finish his sentence before closing the door. "Farewell, and have a pleasant rest of the day...Nurse...Witch...Medusa." he gave her one last smile and closed the door walking away.

Medusa continued to smile. She looked down as several mixed emotions swarmed through her head. Nothing particularly bad but some very odd things passed through her mind that she didn't expect to be feeling today. She felt challenge...satisfaction...eagerness...determination...and anxiety all at once. Last night Medusa felt the most anger that she had felt in a long time. Today, all kinds of things happened. But now Medusa had regained her composure and confidence.

She knew this was going to turn into a very deadly game. Stein still had know clue what she had joined the DWMA to do and now...she had two goals now. Stein...and the kishin...

* * *

><p>Man I feel sick, ANYWAY, I'm sorry that this took so long but meh...<p>

In the end of the last chapter I said that this chapter would contain an equal amount of lemon...guess I lied...

I took out the porn because I REALLY want to get to the point already, this will turn totally different as i progress.

All I have to say now is that in the next chapter, I'm gonna have it established that this story IS following the anime/manga story. but when I get to the point where Medusa is about to revive asura, that is when I will have things drastically altered.


End file.
